


猫

by QIU_W



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: 是志波队长时期的小白和乱菊
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku





	猫

日番谷见到松本的时候，她正坐在长椅上对着面前的文件骂骂咧咧，日番谷听不清她在骂什么，但他看了一眼屋里，没有看到志波一心，心里也大致知道发生了什么。

多半又是志波工作途中开溜，松本到处绕着抓人结果连个志波的影子都没抓找到，导致现在要自己一个人面对这几摞文件。

日番谷没有特地算过松本能有几成的几率可以抓到志波，但就印象中志波跟着松本一起回来和松本一个人回来的几率大概是对半分。

看来今天是松本的运气不够好。

“松本。”日番谷抱着一大摞文件站在门口喊她，松本转头瞪他，气鼓鼓的说出一句“要喊松本副队长，冬狮郎三席！”日番谷一愣，他没想到松本会用这句来呛他，平时他没喊过松本几声副队长，松本也没有就这个表达过什么不满。就此看来，今天会对着这点斤斤计较的松本确实被志波气得不轻。

他走进屋里，在松本面前放下怀里的文件。“这是需要松本你过目签字的，既然志波队长不在，那这些今天就需要提交的你也要一块处理。”日番谷没有顺着她话改正称呼，反而故意在松本两个字上加重了语气。

“怎么会这么多？冬狮郎你偷懒了对不对？！”松本对着日番谷递过来那一沓文件惨叫，一脸不情愿的接过。“我又不是你和队长！这两天我一直在外讨伐虚，一回来就在处理文件，我批完的这些已经算多的！”日番谷大声反驳，他一点也不想被天天想方设法少干活的松本说偷懒。

“可恶，要是我那个时候抓到了志波队长的话……”松本咬牙切齿的翻阅着文件，一笔比一笔用力签下了姓名。“要是某人能多去两趟锻炼场，没准现在就能抓住志波队长。”日番谷的话着实气人，松本丢下笔，伸手狠狠掐住他的脸颊，“冬狮郎你这没一句好话的混小子！”日番谷在松本叫出声的同时也掐住了她的的下巴，两人互相怒视，用力越来越重，僵持几分钟后这场争执以松本先放手告终。 

“痛死了！冬狮郎你下手太重了。”松本皱着眉摸了摸发红胀痛的下巴，日番谷没好到哪里去，他的双颊被松本捏出了红印，同样是觉得胀痛不已，他准备开口责备松本，突然觉得嘴里有什么东西刺到了舌头。

日番谷从嘴里吐出一根白色的长毛。

“......松本，你之前摸过什么？”“摸过什么？什么都没有啊。”“那这是什么？”他用手指捏起这根白毛，举到松本面前。“白色的毛发？这不是你的头发吗。”“不是，我的头发没有这么白。”日番谷板着脸反驳，“松本你想想你到底......”“哦！我想起来。”松本快步走向那张队长用的椅子，伸手从被桌子挡住的椅面上抱出一团毛茸茸。

是一只猫。

日番谷变了脸色，他觉得自己像是在完全不知道的情况下被人在嘴里塞了一嘴的猫毛，虽然实际上从嘴里吐出的只有一根猫毛。日番谷急忙漱口，松本抱着猫站在他旁边拍拍他的背，“冬狮郎你真是大惊小怪，只是一根猫毛而已啦。 ”

“松本。”日番谷瞪她，“那只猫从哪里来的？”“抓回来的啦，我没抓到志波队长，就抓了这个回来。”松本把猫举到日番谷面前，“很可爱吧，白色的长毛和绿色的眼睛，和冬狮郎你很像。”她又补充了一句，“不过它要比你乖多了。”

这个解释听得日番谷直觉不满，他向后退了两步，避开快要贴到自己脸上的猫。“我不觉得它和我哪里像，你抓这只猫要干什么？”“拿来玩啊。”松本说到这里，语气变得愤怒了起来。“志波队长可以翘班躲懒，我当然也可以抱只猫回来和它一起吃掉志波队长藏起来的馒头！”

这个报复手段实在幼稚，不过用来对付志波队长或许还有点用。日番谷心想。

猫被生气的松本抱的太紧，连叫几声后从她的怀里挣脱，三两下就翻过院墙，跑出了十番队。“啊啊，冬狮郎跑掉了。”松本对着猫跑掉的方向叹气，一脸是失望，“你什么时候取的名字？”日番谷皱眉。

“刚刚哦，还打算让志波队长看看再放它走的。”

“那也别用我的名字！”

“因为真的很像啊。”

松本嬉笑，推着日番谷回了队长室。

至于志波回来发现自己的馒头一个不剩，只有盘子里留下几根白毛，已经是松本和日番谷完成全部工作后的事了。

完


End file.
